


TBW Day 1 /// When all has been said, all has been done

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor/Bruce Week, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: All of them lost.He never had much, life told him so soon enough and continued to show him over the years that he could lose it all at any time. He never knew when, why or how it would happen, but what he knew was that it was always coming back at some point. This time was no exception.Since the beginning, he had everything, and everything seemed like it could stay the same forever. Everything was based on lies though, who soon enough started to fade and made him lose almost everything, and what he didn’t lose was a constant reminder of his failures.They didn’t want to be alone but didn’t feel like being with the others. So they were alone, together.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	TBW Day 1 /// When all has been said, all has been done

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, huh, hi..! Haven't really write in a while, have I? Well, there we go, I hope you'll appreciate the first day of my Thor/Bruce week... tbh, I don't really know whether I wrote that as a platonic or romantic relationship, so just take it the way you want, I guess..!  
Might be some mistakes too, wrote it pretty late, huh... it's not my best work...  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Btw, the title is some lyrics from Stuck by ImagineDragons  
Edit: My mind was tired, I forgot to precise that the prompts were Space//Alone, kinda stretch a bit both, but anyway x)

He… He did it. He freaking did it. That… that bastard… he killed him, one swoosh of his axe and his head was now on the ground… and he did it. Of course, he could. He, Thor, king of Asgard… or what was left of it... Odin’s son, protector of the n… god of thunder. He did it, even if he knew it had no purpose. He did it, knowing it couldn’t bring back the dead, nor help them achieving so in any way. The dead… calling them like that… it was true. Yes. But most importantly, it made it real, too real. Painfully real. He did it, knowing that it wouldn’t bring him anything close to satisfaction nor fulfilment. He failed them, failed them all, and now… now, what?

The others stared at him. It was done, everything was done. They had nothing to say, but really… what could have been said? Ra... Rocket spoke though, asked him what did he do. Life was pretty ironic, wasn’t it..? Thor didn’t really have any answers to give him tough, so he just answered without thinking, answered with the only thing he could think of. He went for the head. Yeah.

He… He was pretty sure that they would all have done it if they would have been given the opportunity to… Who wouldn’t?

But they didn’t. He did. He needed to be alone. Now. It wasn’t like they needed his presence here anyway. Thor shot a last glance at the corpse lying at his feet, before making his exit in the hush.  
~  
Everything happened really fast. Thanos was talking to “his daughter”, about to say some bullshit about how he treated her… Bruce knew it was, after all, he was an expert in the shitty father field, and from what she told them, Thanos was ranking pretty high on the Asshole-O-Meter. The second after though, his head was rolling on the ground, the murderer of half the galaxy gone, and the situation, clearly not any better. Thor also left right after doing the dirty work.

Everyone stands still, not moving an inch while processing what just happened. It didn’t take long for Bruce. In a way, he had prepared himself for that. Well, of course, not exactly that, but prepared for losing, the general idea of it. Always the pessimist one, wasn’t he? He saw himself more as a realist, one that had seen the far-from-beautiful parts of the world and knew that the grass isn’t really much greener, wherever you’re looking at. That was the truth, no matter if the others acknowledge it or not.

If he accepted the fact that they lost, it didn’t mean that it wasn’t a hard fall. He also thought that maybe, confronting this alone wasn’t the best, and that’s how he found himself outside the hut, looking at Thor, who was sitting on the wooden steps.

His confidence quickly faded though. He wasn’t sure if he should join him or not. Bruce was hesitating, standing next to the hut’s entrance, wondering in which way his next step would be.

“Bruce.”

Oh, ok, well… he didn’t know if that meant “you can stay” or “get away from me”, but Thor’s voice didn’t seem to express any strong desire for him to leave, so he came closer slowly, one step at a time, still unsure. Thor still didn’t show any signs that he didn’t want him here and soon enough Bruce was by his side. He sat next to him. Not long after, Thor put his arm on his shoulders, squeezing his opposite arm gently, and he leaned his head on Thor's.  
~  
No words were spoken. Words have weight, yes. They can carry heavy concepts. Feelings, for example. Guilt, pain, helplessness, anger... Words are strong. Sometimes, they’re just... not strong enough. It was fine though. They didn’t need to explain what they were feeling. They knew. They also knew that these feelings wouldn’t leave soon. Maybe never. Who knew? One way or another, it didn’t really matter. Not at all. It didn’t mean either that everything was alright. Oh no, it clearly wasn’t. But they were together. Together, their eyes lost in the beauty of this foreign planet.

Bruce leaned a little closer, Thor held him a little tighter. They knew it wouldn’t last, end sooner than later, but right now, it didn’t matter. It was good.


End file.
